Winter Wonderland
by MakorraLove97
Summary: It's Rapunzel's first Christmas with her real family and the man she loves, Eugene. She never had a tree or had the chance to play in the snow while locked away in the tower by Gothel. Now, Eugene wants to change that. He wants to give Rapunzel everything he can and everything she deserves. He takes her to a special place and plans on asking her four simple and life changing words.


**Hey guys! So, there is a Rapunzel-X-Eugene one-shot! This is my first Tangled Fanfic so I really hope it's good and that you all like it! Thanks for reading! ^_^**

**Please enjoy and have a lovely holiday! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of the story, it would mean so much to me and I'd greatly appreciate it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN TANGLED.**

* * *

"_Winter Wonderland_"

**. . .**

Rapunzel sits in the center of the room, on the floor, in her usual purple dress. She is sitting crossed legged; her back slouched over slightly, with her elbows resting on her knees, and the palm of her hands resting on her cheeks. Her beautiful emerald color eyes shining as she stares up at the large tree in the living room inside the great castle of Corona.

The corners of her lips are curved upwards, forming a small smile, as she gets lost in the beauty of their decorated Christmas tree. She and Eugene volunteered to decorate the tree inside of the servants doing it; she never had so much fun in her life- well, _maybe_ she has, but still, it was so fun and exciting to do.

With Christmas only two days away, Rapunzel is beyond excited; it will be her first Christmas with her _real_ family and with the man she fell in love with, Eugene.

Letting out a quiet sigh, her head tilts slightly to the side as she can admire the tree and its beauty. A few giggles escape her body when she looks up at the shining star that sits on top of the tree- it took _forever_ for Eugene and her to get it up there. They even knocked over the tree once.

A gentle hand rests on Rapunzel's shoulder, making her jump a little as she glances over her shoulder to see who the hand belongs to. She smiles when her eyes land on Eugene's face and she raises an eyebrow, "You're back so soon?"

Early this morning Rapunzel's mother, Queen Primrose, dragged Eugene out of bed and told him she had some late Christmas shopping to do and she needed his assistance. Of course, he didn't mind, although he would miss Rapunzel in the meantime while he was gone, but he left and now returned when it is only mid-afternoon.

"Yeah," He offers her a hand to lift her up off the ground, "I guess that's what happens when you know _exactly_ what you're going to get and not dilly-dally." He chuckles as he helps her stand up on her feet and wrap his arms around her small waist. "So, what are you up to?"

She looks up at him with a wide smile on her face as her eyes sparkle as they lock with his beautiful chocolate brown ones, "Nothing." She shrugs, "I've just been admiring our tree we decorated. It came out so beautiful! I never had a tree before when I was locked away in the tower…"

Eugene frowns as Rapunzel looks down at her bare feet. He bends his head so he could plant a small kiss on her head and then he tilts her chin up to look at him and presses a soft kiss to her kiss. The two of them smile into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as he pulls her body tighter against his.

When they break apart for air, Eugene rests his forehead against hers and grins, "Hey, Blondie, have you been outside yet?"

She shakes her head, her eyebrows knitting in confusion, "No, why?"

His eyes widen with excitement as he takes her hand in his and begins dashing out of the room, sprinting through the hallways until they reach the main door in the large foyer. He immediately stops in front of the two closed doors, turning to face her, with a crooked grin, "There's something I want to show you. Considering this is your first winter outside of that tower, I think this is something you might wanna see."

"Eugene, what are you talking about-?" She begins to ask, but when Eugene swings the two large doors open, a loud gasp escapes her lips as her hands fly up to her mouth, and her emerald color eyes widen at the sight of outside.

"Oh my…" She can't find the right words to say, she doesn't know _what_ to say. A loud squeal leaves her mouth as she jumps up and down and then suddenly dashes outside, ignoring Eugene's calls after her- something about putting on a coat and shoes first.

Rapunzel runs down the stairs of the castle and pauses right in the middle of the front yard of the castle of Corona. Her head tilts backwards so she can stare up at the white sky as white powder falls from the white snow clouds.

The cold weather slaps across the Princess' face as she spins around, letting the white snowflakes fall around and on top of her. She giggles when a single snowflake lands on her nose and then she continues to spin around, closing her eyes while she does so, and just enjoy the cold snow beneath her bare feet.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel!" Eugene calls after her, finally catching up with her with a pink coat and a pair of slippers, "Put these on before you freeze."

Ignoring him, her eyes snap open and she runs her fingers through her chocolate brown hair that has a layer of snow resting on top. "Don't you see it? It's _snowing_, Eugene!"

He chuckles as he helps her put on her pink coat and her shoes, "Geez, I never thought you'd be so excited over some snow."

He smiles at her, but she shakes her head, a sad smile on her face, "No, you see, when I was locked away in that tower, Mot- I mean, _Gothel_, never let me go outside. I would look out my window and see the beautiful snow fall from the sky, but I never got to actually go outside and run around and play in it. My hand would stretch out to touch the snowflakes, but other than that, I never got to feel the cold winds against my skin or the coldness of the snow underneath my feet. I never had the chance to have snowball fights or build a snowman or take walks in it. I never got to do any of that. Now… now I can! With _you_!"

A warm smile spreads across his face at Rapunzel's words; she deserves so much- so much more than what Gothel did to her. She deserves to be happy and to have a real life and he plans on giving her exactly that.

His hand slips inside of hers, their fingers lacing with each other, and he smiles down at her, "How about I take you somewhere special? Trust me, you'll love it."

Her eyes light up at his words and she quickly nods her head, excitement on her face and swimming in her beautiful emerald eyes. He nods his head and tells to stay put for just a second while he goes get Maximus –Max- and Pascal.

After obtaining Max and Pascal, Eugene begins walking back to where he left Rapunzel with his hand in his pocket. Wearing his usual outfit with his bluish-green vest, light brownish-beige pants, and brown boots, one of his hands digs deep into his pocket, his fingers fingering the small black box.

He smiles to himself when his hand touches the familiar box and then he slides his hand out of his pocket, grinning at Max, who shakes his head, and smiles at the small chameleon, who smiles back at him, giving him thumbs up.

Taking a deep breath, he heads back to where he left Rapunzel in the front yard of the castle, praying that his plans go well today and don't backfire.

**. . .**

Hoping off Max, Eugene helps Rapunzel down with a smile, telling the horse and chameleon to behave and not wander off while they're gone. Of course, they both agree not to wander off, but considering it's Max and Pascal Eugene is talking to, who knows if they'll listen.

Eugene grabs Rapunzel's hand and makes sure she keeps her eyes closed like she promised before they arrived here. She smiles, beyond excited to see where Eugene is taking her.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Rapunzel asks as she lets Eugene lead her the way of where he wants to go while she keeps her eyes squeezed shut.

"Nope, not yet, and no peeking!" He chuckles as she fakes a pout, "We're almost there, Blondie."

After another few moments of walking, he stops and turns to face her with a crooked grin, "Okay, now… open."

She doesn't hesitate at his words; her eyes immediately snap open and she is left breathless as her eyes stare at the sight surrounding her. Her mouth falls open as her eyes widen as she stares at the place where Eugene has taken her.

In the middle of the forest, snow is resting on the branches of the trees that lost their leaves for the wintertime. Snow continues to fall from the sky above, which is hidden from the height of the trees, but the snowflakes continue to fall, landing softly on top of her head and covering the ground in a thick layer of white powder.

Nearby, a few feet away, there is a frozen pond and two pairs of skates beside it so they could ice-skate. Connecting with the frozen pond, there is a waterfall that is frozen solid; the water freezing in midair.

"Oh my… Eugene, this is _beautiful_." The Princess manages to say as tears form in her eyes, "I don't even know what to say… Thank you!" She spins around to throw her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug as she buries her face in the crook of his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. She quietly mumbles against his skin, "I love it."

He chuckles at her sudden reaction and holds her tightly against his warm body, keeping one hand at the small of her back and the other resting on the back of her head. "I thought you would." He pulls back slightly to look at her blushing face, "I found this place early this morning after going shopping with the Queen. I just had to show you this."

"It's so beautiful!" She laughs, "I don't think I have ever seen a sight more beautiful."

"I have." He instantly responds with a warm smile as he kisses her forehead, "Now, what do you say we do all the things you could do before? This could be your own winter wonderful. Snowball fights, building a snowman, ice-skating; you name it. What do you say?"

Her eyes widen even more –if possible- and she nods her head, not being able to even form any words at the moment. She spins around, ready to run around and play in the snow, but quickly Eugene's fingers curl around her wrist, stopping her.

She spins around to face him, one eyebrow raised as she gives him a questioning look, "What's wrong?"

"Wait." He takes a deep breath, trying his best to slow down his heart rate from being nervous; anxiety building up in his stomach, making a small blush creep its way on his face. "There is something I have to ask you first." He rubs the back of his neck with his free hand while his other hand is still holding onto Rapunzel's wrist, "Well, more like something I have to _tell_ and ask you. Er… well actually it _is_ asking you something, but I need to tell you something first and then ask you and-"

"Eugene," Rapunzel cuts him off as she smiles up at him, cupping his cheek in her hand, "just say what you have to say."

He sighs and nods his head, clearing his throat and quickly trying to figure out what the best way of doing this is. He places his hand gently on top of hers, which is still resting on his cheek, and he looks deeply into her eyes. "Rapunzel, you're my new dream. You changed me into a better man- I went from being a thief to being the boyfriend of a Princess. You made me realize that everything I once thought was important really wasn't. My old dream was no longer important and it was immediately replaced with a new one. You made me see the light; you made me see a brighter future for myself than just being a thief. We've been through so much- _you've_ been through so, so much- being locked away in that tower by Gothel and lied to. You deserved so much better than that and I want to make you happy- I want to give you everything you could possibly need. You're selfless, you're caring, beautiful, kind, smart, strong- I could go on for days and days. You always put everyone else first and you try to make the world a better place."

He has to hold back his own tears as he continues, "You saved my life in more ways than one. I would probably be dead right now- actually, I _would_ be dead if it weren't for you. Either be Gothel or by being hung for all my crimes. You never gave up on me- you always believed in me and you saw the better in me. You saw the man behind Flynn Rider and you saw Eugene Fitzherbert. You saw the real me and you had faith in me. You love me for me."

He uses his free hand to wipe a tear that falls from her eye and begins rolling down her cheek, "Rapunzel, I love you- I'm _in love_ with you. I never thought I'd be in love; honestly, I didn't even know that I _knew_ how to love. You were willing to give up your own life and be locked away again just to save my life. Rapunzel, I would die for you- I would do _anything_ for you. I promise you, for the rest of my life, I will make sure you're happy and I do everything I possibly can to make you stay the happiest woman alive. You deserve the best, whether that is with me or someone else. Just always know, there is no place I'd rather be than here, with you, right now. I love you, Blondie, and here I am, about to ask you a question I never thought would ever leave my lips. Rapunzel, would you do the honor of making me one of the happiest man alive?"

Eugene drops to one knee, pulling out a small box out of his pocket. He opens the box to reveal a beautiful, sparkling, diamond ring. He smiles up at her and asks, "Will you marry me?"

Rapunzel blinks her eyes a few times, trying to fully comprehend what he just asked her as her eyes lock with the diamond ring. Everything he just said… everything he just confessed and told her- she can't even think straight. He loves her- he always did and always will love her. Now, here he is, asking her to marry him.

She swallows the lump that suddenly formed in her throat and stares down in his bright brown eyes, instantly getting lost in them. She loves him. She truly, for the first time ever, has fallen in love with someone. She stares at him for a few moments in complete silence- a silence that is beginning to scare Eugene.

She licks her dried lips and tries to think of what to say to him while he waits for her reply- for her answer. The snow continues to fall around them and fall on top of their heads; snowflakes catching onto their clothes.

A cold breeze passes through the forest; hitting their skins and making chills run down their spines at the cold weather. She bites down on her lip, his words replaying in her head repeatedly; the sincere and love in his words, making her heart beat quicken.

"Eugene," She finally manages to say, her voice shaky as she holds back her tears, "I love you. You're the one who saved me from Gothel and gave me my life back. You're the one who took me to go see the lanterns, making one of my dreams come true. You're the one who opened my eyes to the real world and allowed me to see the light. The moment I saw you I knew you were different. I fell in love with you immediately; I saw your real self and not the thief everyone else knew you to be. I knew you were a kind, gentle, and loving man and I could have never been for right. You're the only person I see myself sharing a future with- nobody else. You brought me here to this beautiful place, knowing just how much it would mean to me. You could have abandoned me a long time ago, but you stayed by my side- _you_ saved _me_."

She takes a deep breath as a tear rolls down her cheek, her eyes never leaving his, "I love you so, so much Eugene Fitzherbert and _I_ would be _honored_ to accept your proposal and be your wife."

His eyes widen as a wide smile breaks across his face as he slowly stands back up, "Are you saying…?"

"Yes," She giggles, "yes, I will marry you!" She can't help, but laugh when he lets out a loud, cheerful yell and laughs. He takes the ring out of the box, tossing the box behind him over his shoulder, and sliding it slowly on her ring finger on her left hand. He then wraps his arms around her body, lifting her up, and spinning her around.

He holds her tight, too scared to let her go, and slams his lips against hers. He deepens the kiss as he presses her back against a nearby tree, his hands cupping her cheeks as her hands gets lost in her air.

"I love you… I love you so much Blondie." He mumbles in between kisses as they both smile into the passionate, loving kiss they are sharing.

Of course, neither one of them even realizing Max and Pascal standing in the distance, spying on them. Max and Pascal both smile as they watch the couple kiss each other passionately after Eugene proposed to Rapunzel.

Eventually, Eugene pulls away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Rapunzel's, breathing a bit hard as a crooked grin forms on his face, "What do you say we started on building that snowman of yours?"

"Oh! Yes!" Rapunzel happily nods her head, "And then you could teach me ice-skating?"

"It'd be my pleasure." He grins as he kisses her soft lips one more time before grabbing her hand and leading her away from the tree he had her back against and towards the center of the area so they could get building on a snowman.

The two of them then beginning rolling up piles of snow to create large snowballs so they can build their snowman, occasionally getting distracted by either sharing sweet kisses or throwing snowballs at each other.

Rapunzel glances down at the ring that is on her finger, shining brightly and beautifully. She is starting a completely new chapter in her life; she is starting a whole new life with the man of her dreams- with Eugene. A smile forms on her face as she thinks of her future with him and she can't help, but think that this truly is her winter wonderland.


End file.
